Ronald Tylerson
Ronald Tylerson was a thirteen year old boy on the Fields Middle School Team called the Little Giants. But one day, their coach, Woody Bench, smuggled into the water PUMP to give them an edge, but it effected not just Ronald but the team and cheerleaders in the process. Now a Hyde, the Little Giants become an ally of the Talbot Pack Crusaders, as well as crime fighters too, with Ronald as the Leader. Characteristics *'Name': Ronald Tylerson *'Codename/Aliases': Q-Back, Ron *'Age': 16 (aged from 13) *'Hair': Brown (Black in Hyde) *'Eyes': Blue (Yellow in Hyde) *'Likes': Sports, running, pizza, spaghetti, hot dogs, Malory (crush) *'Dislikes': Cheaters, dives in games, gambling, bullies *'Family': Father, Mother (deceased) Appearance Casual Ronald was a scrawny 13 year old Caucasian boy with messy and spikey brown hair, blue eyes, and always wearing baggy clothing. Even his uniform was baggy due to him being so scrawny. After his transformation, Ronald is aged up to a 15 year old boy with a small yet healthy-looking muscle build in his body, gaining a few inches. His hair remains spikey though. He starts to wear baggy blue jeans, black and white sneakers and wears a white shirt with a Miami Dolphins jersey wrapped around his waist, with the white shirt having Miami Dolphins logos on it. Hyde - Q-Back Ronald, or Q-Back, in his Hyde form, stands about 6 feet, Medium Muscled, with dark green skin and black hair. But the odd thing about his form is that it has black vein tattoo marks on his chest, forearms, and thighs (the reason for that is still unknown). Hyde Attire Background Personality Ronald is a straight lace kind f guy; an American boy next door kind of deal. He’s the kind of guy that always tries to do the right thing, and one of those things is to play football. Despite his physical disabilities of asthma and frail body, his spirit is undeterred and strong. Because of this, he knows the value strength and respects it, never forgetting that there are limits to what being strong means to those that are strong. He also doesn’t like bullies, which he still gets bullied, even when he had first joined the football team. After his transformation, his confidence is boosted, and his asthma is gone. But the value and respect for strength has not left him, and he must be careful with what he chooses to do with it. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Male Teenage Evolved Hyde' *'Impact Tackle': Ronald possesses the ability to bodily generate thermo-chemical energy and release it from his skin. This energy is used as thrust to cause his body to be propelled through the air, like his namesake, at great heights and speeds with considerable maneuverability. He can control his speed and direction through sheer act of will. At first he could only release this energy from his feet, but now he can fire it from almost any part of his body, to a wide variety of affects. **'Blast Field': This energy also manifests itself as an impenetrable and virtually indestructible “blast field”. He can use this blast-field to function as a personal shield or extending it to encompass others, shape the field around another person to imprison them, or absorb outside kinetic impact into his own energy supply, and then re-channel it to increase the bludgeoning power of his blows or create explosive shock waves upon impact. Skills Equipment Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Hydes Category:Mutants Category:The Little Giants